


lovers mingle in the corner of the bar

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Teasing, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence and his lover aren't always the most social of creatures.





	lovers mingle in the corner of the bar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sunlight pouring across your skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954675) by Anonymous. 



> inspired by this quote from richard siken  
> https://twitter.com/sikenpoems/status/942081271328575488  
> how better to ring in the new year?  
> loosely referring to another fic heavily dedicated to richard siken  
> credence's short hair inspired by the stills from FB2

When the music swells and Credence’s toes tap, it makes Percival wish he didn’t hate dancing. He doesn’t know why, but he just cannot stand to be at the center of attention in such a small place. 

One might say he’s always been at the forefront of the country’s eye because of his family name, and his former position. He could have run for president, and won, but he declined, and declined over and over again, in favor of as quiet a life as he could afford after the disaster and chaos that Grindelwald wrought over MACUSA. Credence reaches for his hand, squeezing gently, before leaning over to whisper in his ear. “Are you having fun, Mister Graves?” 

He nods, and tries to smile. He’s far too tired to lie. 

Credence will see right through him anyway. “I do wish it wasn’t so loud.” 

“Shall I distract you from the noise?” He looks to see how Credence plans to do that, and ends up with a lapful of the boy, long arms winding around his neck, and with his lovely face inches from his own. “Oh.”

Credence doesn’t say another word, and instead, kisses him. Percival can’t remember how many hours it’s been since they kissed. Not many, surely. 

They woke up together, legs entwined, hands linked, and he knows, there’s little that’s better than coming out of dreamless sleep to find Credence kissing his neck, mouthing along his shoulder, rocking gently against him. 

Now, just thinking about it has Credence shifting over him, and licking into his mouth, hands grappling for a hold on his collar, at the nape of his neck. Percival would be blushing if he could. 

They’re like a couple of teenagers at Ilvermorny, tucked into a corner, making out like there’s no tests to worry about, no wars, no politics driving their lives. Percival tilts his head, and Credence moans softly into his mouth, fingernails scraping over his shoulder, barely grazing one of the hidden lovebites from the morning. He’s got both his hands in decent spots, one on Credence’s hip, rucking under his shirt, thumbing his warm skin, and the other arm curves around the boy’s waist, almost meeting his opposite hand. Percival feels Credence move again, and his ass settles in the space between his thighs, brushing over his cock, not quite halfway interested. 

Surely Credence is hurting his back from the position. “What are you trying to do Credence?”

He noses in along Percival’s cheek, and then drops down to peck a kiss on his jawline. “Nothing.”

Credence continues in that same vein for another five minutes, and Percival has to protest that someone is going to see them, report them, maybe get them thrown out of the bar. 

“How terrible. Then we’ll have to go home, and get into bed.” Credence murmurs in reply, and Percival finds he can almost agree. He casts a charm to encourage more smoke around their table, and leans back in, choosing to mark up the right side of Credence’s neck, pausing to nibble on his ear. He puts one hand between Credence’s legs, feeling a touch bold, and catches a gasp muffled into his neck. “Percy!”

“So you  _ do _ remember me asking you to call me by my first name?” He’s smiling now, in earnest, and Credence rocks up, sounding a little breathless when he whines out an apology and an affirmation. Percival can rub his hand over Credence’s rapidly hardening cock, and force his hand to go still when he whispers that he’s getting close. “I think you knew what you were doing the second you got in my lap.” Credence squeaks. “Are you-”

“Of course.” As if the boy can’t feel it, digging into his ass. “Can we-” Percival pulls back to catch Credence giving him a pointed look, and he feels the need to nip that suggestion right in the bud. “No.”   
“What about the bathrooms, back alley, maybe?” Percival narrows his eyes, and Credence bites his lip, lowering his gaze to his own mouth. “Fuck. Alright.” They emerge from the booth hip to hip, and Credence leads the way while Percival drops some coins on the table to cover their drinks. 

The hallway out the backdoor is mostly empty, except for further smoke, and Credence squeezes his hand again. This time, when they find their way out into the darkness of the alleyway, it is Percival who’s pressed against the bricks, and Credence finds his lips again. “Mister Graves...let me see you.” 

Credence breathes it like a prayer, a wicked one with only the best of intentions, and Percival almost fumbles his hands on the way to open his pants. The second he gets his cock free and Credence is dropping to his knees, he feels his eyes starting to glaze over. He doesn’t  _ want _ to look away, but he can’t keep focus with the onslaught of pleasure that washes over him when Credence swallows around his cock, sliding one hand up his stomach to splay over his skin, grounding himself. Percival reaches for Credence’s head, his short, close cropped, soft, downy hair provides little to no grip for his fingers, but he tries. 

In the end, he just cups the back of Credence’s head, and feels the way he shivers against him. Percival has been on edge for the past few minutes, and when Credence swirls his tongue around the head of his cock, humming sweetly, he’s losing himself, hips slowly rocking forward, and also trying to hold back. He doesn’t want to hurt Credence, but he’s impossibly close now. “Please...please…” 

Percival manages to get out, and Credence takes it as the okay, the all clear. He pulls off and away, just stroking over Percival with one hand, while blinking up at him, dark liquid eyes threatening to overflow with tears. “Come for me.” He says quietly, swiping his thumb over the slippery head and Percival does. His legs feel weak and shaky, even as Credence gets back to his feet, magicking open his own pants, and putting his hand to his own cock, fingers still wet with Percival’s release. 

Credence’s eyes fall closed, and he leans in to rest his forehead on Percival’s shoulder, breathing against his neck. Percival quickly wraps his arms around him, holding him close, and he feels Credence tremble through his own orgasm quickly after. 

He doesn’t always want Percival to touch him back, sometimes, like this, he enjoys the embrace, just knowing he’s wanted and adored. Credence swallows and looks over at him, and like this, as Percival sags into the wall, Credence fairly towers over him. “I love you.”

He says it like like a revelation, but Percival’s known how he’s felt for a few days. “I love you too.” Credence uses the spell to clean them, as he’s accidentally made a mess of Percival’s trousers and shoes, before setting them to rights, and disapparating them back home. 

Once they land safely in the brownstone, all clothing gets discarded on the way to the bedroom, and Percival falls onto the mattress with Credence draped over him. They don’t sleep for hours, even though he previously thought himself exhausted. Perhaps it was merely the socializing. 

The second he’s home, safe, with Credence, Percival could swear he’d stay up all night. 

Credence often encourages him to, without meaning to do just that. He’s lucky. 

He knows.

  
  


* * *

 

 

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in november, during NaNo.


End file.
